Your Trusting Love
by ShimmerT
Summary: Another cross-over done with Amaya-chan. We had GrayxBleach and that is kinda serious, but I wanted a Clack story.. It was supposed to be serious.. but yeah, not so much. Full summary on my profile! Look at it! And this contain yaoi so fair warning na? AU
1. In Seriousness and Craziness

**Me: Well, this is a new fanfic for me. And it's a Clack fanfic! Plus multiple others. And don't think I wrote this by myself. It's actually an rp that I'm doing with Amaya-chan. No worries, we'll get back to GrayxBleach, it's just I really really wanted to write a cute/crackish fanfic, but I'm not the fluffy one, that would be Amaya. **

**Cloud: *raises eyebrow* Fluffy?**

**Me: Oh shut it. Fluffy is the term we give to people who are good at writing cute mushy stuff.**

**Cloud: Oh. You mean that really gross crap.**

**Me: Oh stop being emo or go kick Tamaki out of his corner. I don't need two emo corners.**

**Cloud: ….. Why do you call me emo? **

**Me: …. Cause you are.**

**Cloud: So are you.**

**Me: …. That's cause I have a bad grade**

**Cloud: Wow… you are a moron.**

**Me: AM NOT! The classes are hard and I don't like working in them. Besides, in one of them I missed two days of class.**

**Cloud: ….. God.. just shut up. I don't like hearing you bitch.**

**Me: … *anime vein* WHY CAN'T YOU BE NICE? God…. You're like every other male of your stupid race. *runs off***

**Zack: *walks in* What the hell did you say Cloud?**

**Cloud: I told her to stop her bitching. What's wrong with that?**

**Zack: *sighs and then tackles Cloud***

**Cloud: THE HELL! GET OFF!**

**Zack: No. *sits on Cloud* Shimmer doesn't own FF7 or Silent Hill or Kingdom Hearts or Resident Evil. She just owns her emoness. She shares the ownership of this fanfic with Amaya-chan. PLEASE ENJOY!**

**WARNING! ^^ Cursing, sexual references. Zack's a bit of a jerk, and Cloud has OOC moments! And yes, crack.**

**Chapter 1: In Seriousness and Craziness**

Cloud was walking home from his high school looking at his report card. He groaned. "James is going to kill me..." He muttered groaning again.

Cloud walked up to his door and was trying to unlock it until he heard a click, and all of a sudden the door swung open and there was a very happy, excited Zack jumping on top of him. "Welcome home James!" He exclaimed, holding onto him tightly.

"AGH! WHO ARE YOU?" Cloud asked freaking out, trying to struggle away from the burly man.

"Woah! My bad. Wrong person." Zack got up and off of Cloud. He offered a hand to the other man. "You must be Cloud. I'm Zack, James' boyfriend- James' friend- James' classmate."

Cloud brushed away Zack's hand and got up by himself. "I highly doubt you're my brothers' boyfriend, cause I know for a fact that he isn't gay. And anyway, how the hell did you even get in our apartment?"

"There is a wonderful invention called a key smart ass. Your brother gave it to me. I have to babysit your ungrateful ass tonight." Zack looked down and saw a small piece of paper lying on the floor. "And what would this be?" Zack bent down and snatched the small paper.

Cloud bristled lightly. "I don't need babysitting!" He yelled. And then Cloud tried to keep Zack from grabbing the paper.

"Yoink! Ah, ah, ah." He said in a mocking tone. "Don't talk back to me. I'm older and in charge." Zack took the paper and began to read it while walking further into the apartment. "Wow, you really are a dumb ass." Zack looked back at the younger with a smirk on his face.

Cloud glared at the older. "I don't really give a damn who's in fucking charge! I will not listen to what you say! And no I'm not a dumb ass; I just don't like school, so fuck off ass hole!"

"Well! I know James didn't teach you those words. What a bad little boy. And news flash, no one likes school kid. Now sit down, shut up, and pay attention!" Zack pushed Cloud down onto the couch, turned around, went to his bag, and grabbed some books. "Get your books too kid."

"I'M NOT A KID!" Cloud yelled, getting up again, promptly flipping Zack off. Cloud promptly ran out the front door and did not come back

"Fuck you to dumb ass." Zack rolled his eyes and sat down on the couch waiting for the blond teen to return. When he did not Zack got angry.

"Ugh! Dumb emo teen!" Zack got up and went after Cloud. After a few minutes of chasing the boy, he finally captured him and threw him over his shoulder. "You just had to make this difficult, didn't you kid?"

"PUT ME DOWN DAMNIT!" Cloud said, beginning to pound Zack on the back. "DAMN ASS HOLE! PUT ME DOWN! Or I will scream rape."

"I dare you."

Cloud smirked at Zack for a second before taking a deep breath. "HELP! RAPE!"

"SHIT!" Zack held on to Cloud's legs and began to run towards the apartment. When he got the apartment he dropped Cloud on to the floor, locked the door, and then grabbed Cloud again before he could run off.

"I told you I would you fucking asshole." Cloud said, striking out with foot, intending it to connect it with Zack's head.

"Would you stop trying to kick me? I'm trying to help you."

Zack pulled Cloud to the couch, and made him sit down "Now be a good little boy and study. Unless you want to remain a dumb ass, I would do as I say."

"I don't need help! YOU need help, you fucking pedo." Cloud said throwing a well-aimed book at Zack's head.

Zack blocked the book with his own. "Yeah, I need help, right." Zack rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Look. Just do what I say until James gets back and then you don't have to listen to me anymore. Or do you want me to tell James that you're a dumb ass, and then he will have to get you a tutor."

"Even if I listen to you, you will still tell James that I'm a dumb ass. The only person I know that has ever kept their word with me is Nii-san." Cloud said, showing that he didn't trust other's well. "The only person one can trust is in themselves." He added in a mutter.

Zack looked at Cloud for a moment and then sighed. "I won't tell him. Just cooperate with me, and he will never have to know." Zack handed Cloud his report card. "But you have to study if you don't want him to find out later ok?"

"Ok..." Cloud said reaching for his book, his sleeve going up slightly. The second he got the book he pulled back so his arm was hidden again.

Zack saw the marks on his arm but chose to ignore it this time. He picked up the book and began tutor cloud.

James came home several hours later. "Hi guys!" He said. "I have a surprise!"

"Hey James, what's the surprise?" Zack asked.

"My girlfriend is here! And... We're getting married!"

Zack stood in complete shock, and then smiled. "Congrats. I'm very happy for the two of you."

Cloud stood in shock. 'When Zack likes my brother this much... how could he...' He thought. "UGH!" Cloud ran off into his room and locked the door.

"Cloud?" James asked. Mary was behind him.

"Ah. Don't worry about it he is probably tired. We have been studying all afternoon. I'll go check on him." Zack went toward Cloud's room and knocked on the door. "Oi! It's rude to leave like that. Come back out and congratulate your brother." He waited a few moments then knocked again "Kid?" He pushed open the door and went inside the dark room. "Kid?"

"Go away." He muttered, curled up under his covers.

Zack sighed and closed the door, then sat down on Cloud's bed. "What's wrong?"

"You like him so much.. and he... and he..." Cloud shook his head and hid it further in the pillows, willing himself not to cry.

Zack was a little surprised by the answer, but then smiled sadly. "Well… It was a one-sided relationship. And you were right, he's not gay so… It's not his fault; it's mine for falling in love with a guy that has no interest."

Zack put his hand on Cloud "But this isn't your problem, so don't worry about it."

"I-I just can't help it... When I start doing this.. I just can't stop.." Cloud said, breathing heavily, letting his tears fall into the pillow.

Zack leaned over Cloud, then gently took Cloud into his arms, and held him. "You really are a kid." Zack held Cloud tighter.

"Sh-shut up." Cloud muttered, the tears continuing to fall.

"Make me." Zack smiled, and held onto Cloud, then pulled on the covers so he could see Cloud's face, and then placed a small kiss on Cloud's forehead.

Cloud grunted. He tried to hide the small blush that rose to his cheeks.

Zack pulled back. "How cute." Zack moved closer to Cloud's face, and then placed a small kiss on each cheek and on his nose.

"Stop it." Cloud said pouting slightly, the tears still sparkling fresh in his eyes.

"Sorry you're too cute." Zack pressed his forehead against Cloud's. "Now to make you stop crying." Zack smiled, and pushed his lips against Cloud's in a soft kiss.

Cloud blushed furiously, his cheeks painted a very dark red. His mouth gaped open at the sudden kiss. The tears stopped.

Zack slowly pushed his tongue in and brushed against Cloud's tongue.

Cloud groaned quietly in his throat and then suddenly pushed Zack away. 'No! I-I can't...' He thought.

Zack took Cloud's hand, closed his eyes, and placed a gentle kiss on the back of his hand. He opened his eyes and looked at Cloud and gave a soft smile. "We better go before your brother starts to wonder where we are." Zack stood up and held out his hand.

Cloud brushed away Zack's hand again, but smiled slightly at him before leaving the room to apologize to James.

Zack was about to follow until he saw something sticking out from Cloud's mattress. He pulled on it, and revealed a knife he looked back at the door to make sure Cloud was gone. He then put the small knife in his boot and left the room to join Cloud, James and Mary.

Cloud was talking to Mary and James was relieved that Cloud was feeling better. He looked at Zack. "Whatever you did, thanks."

"He's a good kid." Zack said in reply.

They had a good night, with lots of drinking. Zack went home as did Mary and Cloud passed out on the couch, totally wasted.

James was clearing up the table and saw Cloud's report card and he read it. "Holy shit." He muttered. "My brother's a dumb ass.. Wonder where he got it from... ... I should call Zack and tell him to tutor Cloud!"

THE NEXT DAY!

"Hey Cloud! Cloud! Cloud!" James said insistently, while poking Cloud. Cloud moaned lightly, his head killing him. "I saw your report card."

Cloud sat straight up. "EH? WHAT?" Cloud instantly regretted it.

"You're going over to Zack's house to study. He'll be tutoring you until your grades get better. Now go!"

Cloud grumbled and said something about life being a bitch before getting ready and going over to Zack's house. He hesitated to knock on the door.

Zack opened the door "You really are a dumb ass, kid." He pulled on Cloud's shirt and dragged him in. "I keep that you're an idiot a secret from James, and then you leave your report card out." He pulled Cloud to the couch, and pushed him down. "Sit down. I'll be back." He disappeared into another room, and then came back with a glass of water and some pain killers.

"Here take these, and sleep for an hour. When you get up we will study."

Cloud looked at him. "How did you..."

"It's written all over your face, kid, and I was there last night. I saw you drink."

Cloud nodded and took the pills. "Thanks..." Cloud said lying down

FLASHBACK

"Yo-yo Zack hey you gotta tutor my kid- I mean my brother. He's like a dumb ass and shit. I-I don't know where he gets it from. Durrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr ugh...where the fuck is I? Hello? Who am I talking to? I'm sorry! I didn't mean to take a dump in the Ihop."

"James...hang up the phone."

"Oh! Zack! Hey yeah. You gotta tutor my dumb kid- I mean brother and shit." James passed out.

"Yeah. I know where he gets it from."

END FLASHBACK

Cloud rolled over onto his side, thinking he was in bed, and fell onto the ground.

"Smooth move kid, real smooth." Zack was sitting next to Cloud. "You ok?":

Cloud groaned slightly and looked up at Zack.

"Here." Zack helped Cloud up back onto the couch. "You alright? You don't look too good. Are you still sick?"

"No. I'm fine..." Cloud said, turning his head away.

"Bull shit. You look like you just threw up your stomach."

"It's nothing. Just a dream.. is all..." Cloud muttered.

"Oh care to share?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Kid, I can do this all day."

"As can I."

"Then lets us begin." Zack paused. "Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please tell me why you cut yourself?" Zack looked at him seriously.

Cloud's eyes narrowed. "None of your business!"

"I'm making it my business. Now please tell me."

"HELL NO!"

"Why?"

"..."

"Kid."

"What?"

"Tell me or I kiss you?"

"Go fuck yourself."

"Tried and failed. Now tell me."

"Wait, you actually tried that? What the hell is wrong with you fucking perv?"

"Many things, now tell me."

"No!"

"Tell me, or I'll smother you in love."

"Just leave me the hell alone!"

"Make me." Zack grabbed Cloud, and held him in a tight bear hug. "I WOVE YOU! YOU'RE SO CUTE!" Cloud made an annoyed face. "AWW LOOK AT THE CUTE LITTLE FACE"

"DAMNIT LET GO!" Cloud said pushing his hands against Zack's chest.

"I DONT WANNA YOU'RE SO CUTE AND I WANNA HOLD YOU FOREVER AND FUCKIN EVER!"

"Zack... please... let go.." Cloud said, pushing against him again.

"Tell me, and I will."

"No."

"Ok then I guess I will keep you here in my arms forever."

Cloud sighed.

"Please tell me. I won't tell anyone. I just wanna know for my curiosity."

"Curiosity killed the dumb ass black spiky haired mutated cat Zack."

"I know. I miss my cat so very much."

"Smart ass."

"Thank you."

"That wasn't a compliment."

"I'm taking it as one."

"UGH!" Cloud groaned and hid his face. "You're unbearable."

"Once again, thank you." Zack grinned as he said this. "I'm here all week."

"... I'm so hating you right now..."

"Aww! I've never felt so much love. You're gonna make me cry."

Cloud managed to smack Zack upside the head, lovingly of course. NOT!

"Did that make you feel better?"

"Not really."

"Well if you tell me why you cut yourself, I'll let you do whatever you want to me."

"That sounded just a little suggestive Zack."

"And you call me a perv, but seriously, I just wanna know. I really won't tell anyone."

Cloud stayed quiet for a moment thinking his words over carefully. "Well... You know that my parents died years ago.."

"Yeah."

"Well... that's part of the reason... cuz I was there when it actually... well... happened."

"James never told me that." Zack held Cloud closer.

"I didn't want him to tell anyone."

"I see, and what was the other part?"

"I once had a boyfriend."

"...What happened with him?" Zack was confused to what Cloud meaning was.

"Well.. I really, really trusted him.. And he convinced me to... and well.. he cheated and lied and then he dumped me for the other one. Told me that I wasn't good enough. He might as well have told me that was nothing but dirt to him.. I hated myself for I let happen... and I couldn't take the pain anymore... Everything kind added up and I started cutting. It was like a secret sanctuary, almost addicting." Cloud said. "I started hating myself for that too... But it makes me feel better sometimes."

Zack sighed. "I'm only saying this because I care, and because I'm a smart ass that's not good at these things. Men are ass holes. They cheat, lie, steel, and treat people like shit. They are conniving bitches that will do anything in order to satisfy their own needs. You should have known this, and yet you stupidly trusted him without testing the waters first. But you are even more stupid for letting it get to you."

Cloud pushed away from Zack. "Gee thanks... You make me feel so loved." He said sarcastically.

Zack sighed again. "Sorry, but it's the truth. There are bad people out there and they will do anything to get what they want. I understand why you feel bad about your parents, it's natural. But this thing with this guy you really have to get over it and let it go. Yes he did do something bad to you, and made you feel like hell, but there is nothing you can do about it anymore, and what's done is done. Let it go and move on."

Cloud jumped up. "You don't understand!" He turned around as the tears started falling. "I can never move on. Like you said.. what's done is done.. What he did, what I LET him do.. I can never change that... So I'm forever tainted... I'm damaged goods. That's why I'm never going into a relationship again." He choked on his last words.

"You're letting him win." Zack was beginning to grow frustrated with Cloud.

"I don't care! No one wants damaged goods!"

"How do you know if you don't let others near you? You just keep opening old wounds."

Cloud shook his head, his back still turned to Zack. His shoulders shook with the effort that it took to suppress his sobs. "I just... don't want...to be treated… like I'm nothing.. but a worthless creature...never again."

"I understand that, but if you don't try and let others in to help you, then you will always feel this way. Cutting will only get you so far, and one day it won't be enough, and then you will do something that would really hurt the people around you."

"I know... I just... I don't know what to do anymore!" Cloud's sobs were uncontrollable.

"Well you can start by not holding it in anymore."

Cloud stopped holding back all of his tears and crouched to the ground as he grew weak from the force of his depression.

Zack sat next to cloud and placed one arm around him pulling him a little close.

Cloud tried to pull away, but then gave in and buried his face in Zack's chest.

Zack moved his arms so they were wrapped around Cloud in a protective matter. "Even though I'm a guy, I try not to lie, I do cheat on test sometimes, I steel cookies from the cookie jar every now and then, and I try to treat people like they are the only person on the earth. I want you to try and trust me. I won't tell anyone what happened here, and I will never try to hurt you, but I need you to meet me half way on this ok?"

Cloud nodded lightly. "Ok..." Came his weak voice.

A FEW WEEKS LATER!

Cloud hadn't told James that he was now going out with Zack, but James noticed something change in Cloud's usual behavior. He could guess that it had to do with Zack. He and Mary had been planning on going to Silent Hill and James really didn't want to bring Cloud along. Deciding that he could trust Zack with his little brother, he went to talk to said brother.

"Hey Cloud!" James said hyperly.

"What?"

"I'm going to Silent Hill!"

"...You are a dumb ass."

After James had left Cloud went and visited Zack as usual, and knocks on his door.

"Hey kid. What's up?" Zack said with his trademark grin.

"Uh... James is going to Silent Hill."

"That dumb ass. Hope he doesn't regret it."

"Me too... But um... James and Mary will be gone for a while. and I can't keep the apt... so I need a place to stay."

"Ah." Zack smiled. "You can stay with me, I don't mind, but!" Zack held up a finger. "Don't come to my room between the hours of 9pm and 3am, aright?"

Cloud cocked his head to the side, cutely. "Why?"

'So cute.' Zack thought. "Are you sure you wanna know kid?"

Cloud shifted his eyes slightly. "Uh..."

"That's what I thought. But you're welcome here so whenever you wanna move in is fine."

"Ok. thanks."

THAT NIGHT

Cloud quietly sneaked over to Zack's room at about midnight. He slowly cracked open the door, wondering what Zack would be doing.

At first he heard strange sounds, and then he saw something moving under the covers of Zack's bed.

Cloud gave a questionable look. 'What the hell is he doing?' He thought to himself.

There weird grunting sounds coming from Zack and the movement continued.

Cloud gulped and quickly and quietly snuck into the room.

"...yes...yes!...YES! COME ON! JUST A LITTLE MORE!"

Cloud jumped and hid at the end of the bed.

Zack made one more grunting sound then "YES! TAKE THAT YOU STUPID BASTARD!" Zack sat up straight, the covers falling off his face and body, revealing Zack playing Kingdom Hearts 358/2 on his DS. "I AM EPIC!"

Cloud sweat dropped. 'Now how am I going to get out of here without him noticing?'

"VICTORY DANCE!"

Cloud's eyes opened wide and he quickly looked for a place to hide. He opted to quickly slide under the bed.

Zack stood up on his bed and started jumping up and down he then proceeded by jumping off and doing a back flip, then did the cabbage patch dance. He finished his dance then went back onto his bed pulled the covers over his head and continued to watch the cut scene.

Cloud did an epic sweat drop. "What the hell..." He muttered. "is wrong with him?"

Zack sat back up again "...Hello?...who said that!"

Cloud mentally cursed himself and stayed quiet.

Zack put his DS down then stood up on his bed and examined his room. He recognized the voice as Cloud's, but he didn't know where it came from. But an idea came to his head. He was gonna mess with Cloud as much as possible as his punishment. "Must have been my imagination...OH WELL! X3"

Cloud sighed slightly out of relief.

He heard a small sigh coming from under his bed 'Got cha.' Zack got off his bed and went to his closet. He began to strip all of his clothing off.

"AH!" Cloud quickly darted from under the bed and ran straight for the door.

Zack was faster. He grabbed Cloud by the wrist, and threw him onto his bed. He locked his door then went over toward the intruder.

"Uh... hi Zack..."

"Hey kid. I have a question for you."

"Yeah?"

"Have you ever heard the story about the little blond spiky haired dumb ass kitten that didn't listen to the land lord?"

"No..."

"Well it goes something like this. There once was a little blond spiky haired dumb ass kitten that didn't listen to the land lord, and because he didn't listen he was punished." Zack looked grimly serious.

"That's interesting... And how exactly was he punished?" Cloud asked, scooting away slightly.

"Well.." Zack moved onto the bed and grabbed Cloud's ankle and pulled him closer to him. "He was forced to..." he said with a devilish smirk.

"Force-forced to do what?" Cloud asked, gulping.

Zack moved towards Cloud's ear, and whispered, "Forced to take out the garbage for the next month."

Cloud collapsed onto his back, leg and arm twitching. For a second he thought he was going to be molested.

"Oh and forced to sleep in the same room as his landlord for the rest of the night." Zack hugged Cloud, pulled the covers over them, and said, "Goodnight my little blond spiky haired dumb ass kitten that didn't listen to the land lord."

Cloud sighed slightly, glad that nothing that he actually thought would happen had happened. "Goodnight my dumb ass black spiky haired mutated cat of a landlord."

Zack smiled at Cloud's response and went to sleep.

Cloud did the same, minus the smile.

**Me: MWAHAHA! How did you like it? This took forever to actually write cuz I'm a lazy bitch and have many issues to take care of.**

**Cloud: *rolls eyes* Whatever.. And what the hell is with this storyline? I though you said it would be full of crack.**

**Me: ^^ Yep yep! It will be… it's just.. Me and Amaya-chan were totally intending on making this a serious fic… But we already have GrayxBleach and that is kinda serious, or at least it is starting to get serious…. ^^ I'll have at least three chapters up of that and then it will be on hiatus until we can manage to get a little farther in the rp.**

**Zack: So uh…. How come this story turns to crack?**

**Me: OH! Ah… sorry. Like I said, we were intending on making this a super serious Final Fantasy ONLY story plus a little Silent Hill… but uh yeah… We sent Cloud-kun to college.. and added characters from other games…..and it kinda went downhill from there… ^^ You'll see.**

**Cloud: Great…. You are weird.**

**Me: THANK YOU!**

**Cloud: ….. That wasn't a compliment.**

**Me: But weird is good!**

**Cloud: *sweat drop* Why?**

**Me: Cuz weird is different, different is unique, and unique is good! Therefore, weird is good!**

**Zack: She makes a good point!**

**Cloud: Oh brother. *rolls eyes again***

**Me: ^^ Well, review please and wait for the next few chapters! Seriously, reviews will make me and Amaya-chan happy! Oh and before I forget to say this! We wanna put this up on youtube, but we need voice actors. Of course I'll be putting up a contest for the VA's but not until I get at least three chapters up. Oh, but I will put up a contest for GrayxBleach cuz I wanna get that up as well. Me and Amaya-chan will be choosing characters. Only one each though. I get Sandra of course.. ^^ She is my character after all. **

**Cloud: Just shut up already.**

**Me: :( fine…. Anyway, flames will be used to burn my laziness. BYEZZ!**


	2. Three Months Later

**Me: Hey ya'll! The second chapter of Your Trusting Love is here!**

**Cloud: Woohoo…**

**Me: Aw, don't get so excited Cloud-kun. Right now I'm not in a good mood, so I would do as I say.**

**Zack: Why are you not in a good mood?**

**Me: I had a big fight with my sister. Man today is just horrible and it barely started. I haven't had anything to eat yet. I think I'm just too mad to eat.**

***later on in the day* I feel better now. Sorry I had a miny freak-out earlier. Fighting with my sister sucks A LOT. But she TOUCHED me!**

**Cloud: And that is bad how?**

**Me: Well I was pretty pissed. And she grabbed my arms harshly. I just wanted to get the tea bag out of the hot water cuz if I steep tea too long it tastes REALLY BAD! But she got all pissy cuz I was being a bit of a bitch. So I told her not to touch me, and she did anyway, and I hit her hands away. She then threw out my tea, wasting some really good stuff.**

**Zack: You really do hate her huh?**

**Me: Yep yep! Thank you god that she is leaving for another state after this month his over. My mom said I will not see her for another year or two after she leaves and I was like YES!**

**Zack: ^^ Well… uh.. Shimmer does not own Final Fantasy, Kingdom Hearts, or Resident Evil. **

**Me: Yep! Wish I did…. :( If I did, Billy would have had another game. And Steve would not be DEAD! And neither would Zack. But please enjoy.**

**WARNING! It turns to complete crack in this chapter… RAPE! Adult content. Please, nothing for the children.**

**Chapter 2: Three Months Later**

Cloud walked timidly into the first classroom of his first day of college. He stood at the door looking in timidly.

All of the sudden the professor came up behind him "in or out blondy"

Cloud jumped and turned around. "I'm sorry!"

"Chill-lax dude, are you in this class?"

"Y-yes." Cloud stuttered, looking up at the teachers face. He did not like teachers ONE BIT!

"Cool, then go sit cuz class will start soon." The red haired professor waved him in, and then went to the front of the room. As Cloud took a seat toward the back, the professor looked at the clock, then back at the students. "Well I guess this is everyone." He went over to the door closed it, and locked it, then turned and looked back at the class with a big smile on his face.

Cloud sat down in the back, and nervously put up his books. He then pulled out his cell phone to text Zack. 'Zack... I'm scared.'

'What's wrong?'

'There's this creepy teacher and he just locked the door.'

'Ok he locked the door...anything else?'

'I'm the only one in here...'

'! What does he look like?'

'He has red hair, has weird streaks under his eyes, and he's creepy.'

'Is he wearing a black coat?'

'Yes'

'Oh that's Axel don't worry about him...unless he starts to give you ice cream...if he does call me. Oh and don't txt during class unless it's important he doesn't like it. Have fun ^^'

"Ho? Who ya texting?" Axel was standing behind cloud reading the text

"Nee!" Cloud jumped. He looked up. "Um... why did you lock the door?" He asked changing the subject.

"Oh that? Ha-ha just a little joke to mess with everyone. Trying to make a statement that being late to my class could be really bad." Cloud looked at the clock, and saw that it was 5 minutes past 9, and then he heard knocking on the door.

All of a sudden the door was kicked down. Cloud jumped. "Sorry." The man said. "Hey, have you seen an annoying twat?"

"Uh no-"

A blond girl popped up from behind a desk. "What do you mean twat?"

"Uh- that's short for twenty year-old." The blonde man said.

"Oh!" She smiled. "Ok!"

"If you are done destroying the class room, and are not in this class, then please be retards someplace else."

The man growled lightly. "Ashley! Don't make me look for you again! It reminds me of Spain!" He yelled lightly. "Now, where's your first class?"

"Uhhhh I don't know! ^^ All I know is that it's with a guy that looks like a clown, and the class is about..."

Leon sweat dropped. "I think this is the class."

"Oh" Ashley smiled "OK! Whatever you say Leon!"

Axel was beginning to dread taking over this class for Riku. "Are you in Health 101 or not?"

"She is. I'm not actually taking a class. I'm just going to be here." Leon said

"...If you're not in the class then leave."

"I can't."

"Why?"

"Because."

"Because? WHY!"

"I'm her body guard. Got a problem with it?"

"Joy...just joy. Whatever just sit down and don't destroy anything else. And you, please keep your stupidity to yourself and blond boy no texting like your boyfriend said."

Leon sat down in a seat behind Ashley and Cloud blushed lightly. The other kids started filing in,

"Good. Now if any of you are ever late, then you will be locked out, unless G.I. Joe over here kicks the door in...AGAIN!" Axel looked over at Leon with a sour look on his face. "Now if we could begin my name is Axel and this is Health 101. So if everyone would turn to page 7 we can begin."

NEXT PERIOD!

Cloud walked into his next class and almost turned around again when he saw who was supposed to be teaching the class

'Zack... I'm scared.'

'What's wrong?'

"There's this guy in here. He has long white hair a sword longer than he is and he's staring at me.'

'...That kinda sounds like Sephiroth. Stay away from him. He's not a good guy. Don't txt in his class either. He will cut your head off if he finds you txting during the class. If there are any problems leave the class and call me ok'

'...'

'I know what he's like...'

'You do? How?'

'Remember how I said I had an ex? ..."

Zack didn't respond.

'Zack?'

'Sorry...just...surprising that's all...'

'...'

'Be careful cloud'

"Who are you texting?" Sephiroth asked menacingly. Cloud jumped and nearly screamed.

Sephiroth took the phone and looked at it. "Ah, Zack huh? You left me for him?"

"Left you? YOU cheated on ME!"

Sephiroth smiled. "Sit down Mr. Strife, or I WILL make you."

'Cloud' Zack had tried to text Cloud again to make sure he was ok. Cloud didn't text back and Zack was beginning to worry. Zack closed his phone, turned around, and went towards Sephiroth's room

Sephiroth backed Cloud into a wall. Cloud was shaking. The dominant figure of his ex-boyfriend scared him. This is why he wouldn't leave the older, more prominent man. Not even when he knew about Genesis.

"You're still as cute as you were then. Maybe even cuter...IF you weren't going out with that mongrel." Sephiroth said placing his body against Cloud's.

Cloud didn't move, already knowing it was useless and that it would provoke Sephiroth if he did. "What about Genesis?" Cloud asked.

"That one? He and I broke up. He was just not as... interesting as you."

"Lay off Sephiroth! Take your sadistic self, and fuck off!" Zack had burst into the room, his words dripping with anger. He stalked over to Sephiroth, grabbed his arm and pulled hard.

Cloud was surprised as Sephiroth was forced off of him.  
Zack punched Sephiroth, grabbed Cloud, and quickly walked out the room. They walked down the hall and turned a corner. Zack held Cloud against him. "Are you ok? He didn't do anything to you, did he?"

Cloud shook his head quietly. "Thank you."

Zack held him tighter. "Of course." He pulled away a little, and looked lovingly into Cloud's eyes and bent down, inches away from Cloud's lips.

All of the sudden! "Look Leon! Zombies!"

"FUCK ASHLEY MOVE IT YOU IDIOT!" Leon and Ashley were running down the hall with Leon shooting his gun. He stopped and fired round after round. A big, disgusting monster appeared, and with a few more shots, the zombie fell to the ground.

Leon sighed then noticed the two standing at the corner. "Uh sorry about that."

Zack and Cloud just looked at the two in disbelief and awe. They all heard a groan, and then looked at the still moving zombie. Leon pulled out a knife and finished it off for good.

Another zombie came stumbling through the hall, and he had a pace. Leon just decided to let it come to him and then he knifed its face off.

"Is this a regular occurrence for the two of you, or is this like kill a zombie day and I just didn't get the memo?" Zack asked.

"Nope, this is regular. Have you ever heard of the Raccoon City incident in America?" Leon asked.

"Vaguely. I heard it was pretty messed up." Zack replied.

That would be a understatement..." Leon said. "Only four people got out of there alive. I'm one of them." Leon paused for a moment. "100,000 people lived there." He added.

"Oh sucks to be you, and good for you. I'm assuming that the two of you are Ashley and Leon?"

"Yes." Leon said.

"The two of you are in my class."

"And what do you teach?"

"Criminal Justices 101."

"Oh joy." Leon said with a roll of his eyes. "Ashley, pay attention."

"Ay! Sir!" She saluted to Leon.

Leon grabbed Ashley's hand and switched them. "Ashley, next time, use your right hand to salute not your left. It's disrespectful."

Zack smiled. "The class is down the hall, and to the left. I'll be there soon. " Zack looked at cloud quickly. "You'll transfer to my class. I'll fix your schedule."

Cloud nodded. "Ok. For now... I guess school is over... Cuz of the.. um.. zombies."

"Guess so they will most likely start evacuating the school soon. I guess we should head down to the lobby."

"Everyone please evacuate the building immediately." A voice said over the intercom. "There is an outbreak of zombies, and a leak of poisonous gas. Please exit to the lobby and leave immediately."

Leon looked up. "Oh my god! Is that Wesker?" He asked.

"WAZZUP!" The voice said.

"Holy shit... it is."

All of a sudden Wesker appeared. "We meet again Leon." Wesker said.

"Yea the new dean of the school is missing a few screws in the head."

Leon looked at Zack. "Tell me about it."

"SILENCE MORTAL! I can fire you Mr. Fair." Wesker said.

Cloud backed up lightly not liking how close the creepy dean was. 5 feet was too close.

"Whatever, let's go Cloud. Leon, Ashley, will you two be ok?"

"I'll be fine, but she..." Leon motioned to Ashley. "Just take her with you. Please?"

"Uh ok let's go you two." Zack began to walk, but Ashley clung to Leon's arm.

"NO I DONT WANNA LEAVE YOU LEON!"

Wesker rolled his eyes 'Why hasn't this dumb bitch died yet?' He thought.

Leon face palmed. "ASHLEY! GOD DAMNIT! GO WITH THEM!" He yelled, loosing his temper with her.

Zack and Cloud pulled on Ashley, and began to drag her away. "NO! LEON! DONT LEAVE ME! I LOVE YOU! I'LL BE WAITING FOR YOU! COME BACK!"

Leon shook his head and turned. "Holy fuck! You're still here!"

"Yes I have business with you Mister Leon S. Kennedy, and I will not pass up a perfectly good opportunity like this one." Wesker smirked and his eyes glowed red. All of the sudden Leon was forced up against the wall by Wesker.

"What the hell are you doing bitch?" Leon snapped trying to get away from the creepy/mad man.

"You are the perfect candidate for a new project I am currently working on. You see women are so annoying and just so much work, especially when they get pregnant, they get so bitchy. So I am trying to figure out if I could make a man pregnant. You have had a parasite inside you before, so let's see if we can recreate that, but through different means of penetration."

Leon just stared at Wesker for a second with the thought 'What the hell?' "Are you serious?"

"Very Mr. Kennedy. I figure if you can support the living parasite, then you could support a biocreature. Well we shall see right Mr. Kennedy?" Wesker, with one hand grabbed Leon's wrists and held them over his head, and with the other began to rip Leon's clothing off.

Leon struggled, not wanting to have another fucked creature inside of him. And he really DID NOT want to be PREGNANT with it either!

"Struggling only makes it better Mr. Kennedy." He said with a devilish smile. He tore all of Leon's clothing off. He forced Leon to turn around and pushed his face to the wall.

Leon grunted and shivered lightly. "Sick fuck!"

"Thank you" Wesker pulled out a small needle and injected the contents into Leon's lower back. He undid his pants and aligned himself with Leon's entrance

Leon grimaced, not enjoying this one bit. The wall was cold and pressing into his face, and he had Wesker close to being IN his ass, literally.

Wesker smirked and thrust forward.

Leon bit his lip fiercely to keep from screaming at the dry entrance.

Wesker kept up his fast pace until he heard something. He pulled out then let Leon drop to the floor.

All of a sudden Chris Redfield came running up the stairs "Hello is there anyone up here?"

**Me: OMG! A cliffy! But don't worry, I'll have the next chapter finished soon. I can't post this right away since I don't have teh internets.**

**Leon: What the hell was that?**

**Me: Uhhh… you getting raped? By Wesker?**

**Leon: Why?**

**Me: You all shall see! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Zack: Wow…**

**Cloud: Holy crap! Sephiroth!**

**Sephy: Hello Cloud.**

**Me: *pushes Sephy* I don't want you here. You're supposed to be killing Tyki-pon!**

**Allen: *comes in* Since when do you call him Tyki-pon?**

**Me: I dunno.. Oh well, it is time to eat dinner. So I gotta finish this up! We get to watch The Lightning Thief tonight so yay! **

**Leon: *glares at me* Review pls.**

**Me: Flames will be used to burn my sister! **

**Me and Zack: BYEZZ!**

**Me: ^^**


	3. Discoveries

**Me: Well, here is another chapter of YTL.**

**Cloud: Woohoo**

**Leon: Agreed.**

**Me: Come on guys, don't be so excited.**

**Cloud: Whatever.**

**Me: I love you too Cloud.**

**Leon: *rolls eyes* Shouldn't you keep this short? You do have a lot of work to do.**

**Me: You're right…. Chris!**

**Chris: What?**

**Me: Do the disclaimer please!**

**Chris: Ok! Shimmer does not own any of the games/shows used in this fanfic, nor does she claim to.**

**Me: Yep yep! Please ENJOY!**

**WARNING! OOC Leon! FTW! And Cloud doesn't like small spaces! YAY! Oh the torture!**

**Chapter 3: Discoveries**

_All of a sudden Chris Redfield came running up the stairs. "Hello is there anyone up here?"_

Wesker smirked and had his pants on already to meet Chris. Leon was slowly crawling off.

"Hello? Is any on- WISKERS! - I mean WESKER!"

Wesker sweat dropped. "Wow.." With that Wesker punched Chris and left.

Leon continued to crawl away in agony and pain

Chris stood back up. "Bastard! Why is he not dead! I thought third times the charm. I'll report that later. Hello? Is anyone there?" He picked up his gun, and began to walk down the hall till he got to a corner and saw the pitiful Leon on the floor in pain. "Oh god Wesker, you sick fuck!" Chris went over to Leon and knelt beside him "Are you ok?" He took off his vest and jacket and placed it on the naked Leon.

Leon looked at Chris quietly. "I want to go home.." He whispered.

"Don't worry we will get you home. What's your name?"

"Leon Kennedy."

"Kennedy? As in Leon S. Kennedy?"

"Yes."

"You helped my sister Claire in Raccoon City."

"Wait, you're Chris?"

"Yes Chris Redfield. Thank you for protecting her." Chris cleared his voice "Uh.. We should find you something to wear."

Leon blushed slightly. "Yeah... That's a good idea."

"Wait here I'll be right back. Here take my gun just incase anything attacks."

Leon took the gun a nodded lightly.

"Good. I'll be right back." Chris stood up took one last look at Leon, and then ran off.

About 20 minutes later Leon's butt began to grow numb from sitting on the floor for too long. He soon heard growling. "Shit."

10 minutes later Chris returned with a white shirt and black pants "Leon I got the cl-" Chris turned the corner and saw a pack of dead zombie dogs and Leon just sitting with the gun.

Leon looked up at Chris. "What?"

"Uh nothing. Have trouble while I was gone?" Chris stepped over the dogs and handed the clothing to Leon.

"Not much." Leon said taking the clothes and handed Chris his gun back. "Sorry, I used 12 bullets."

Chris looked over his shoulder and counted the dogs. "There are only 12 of them?"

Leon shrugged lightly before getting up to get dressed. "They're not that hard to deal with." He replied non-chalently. "Now the Las-Plagas dogs.. That's another story." Leon looked at him after he got dressed.

"Ha-ha I guess so, after everything you've been through these guys must be nothing. Are you well enough to walk?"

"I think so." Leon said. 'But if I get glomped by fucking Ashley I will KILL HER!' He added in thought

"Ok let's go before anything else happens." Chris and Leon walked to the exit and went to an ambulance to get Leon's injured face treated

Leon followed Chris and sat quietly as the medics took care of his face. In the crowd they heard a voice and turned "Leon!"

"Shit." Leon said.

"What's wrong?"

"It's Ashley."

"Who?"

"The President's hyper-active, clingy, bitchy, dumb-assed, daughter."

"Wow uh I take it you don't like her huh." Chris looked at the approaching figure "Leon! My love! Are you ok?" Chris looked back at Leon. "She really likes you."

"Ugh.. That's exactly WHY I don't like her." Leon answered quietly. "Not to mention, no matter how many times I tell her, she won't use a gun."

Chris looked amused he looked at Ashley then back at Leon "I'll see what I can do." Chris went to Ashley, said something, then she left. Chris went back to Leon.

"What did you say to her?"

"I told her that you were ok, but you needed to rest and that when you got better you would visit her."

"Exactly where am I supposed to rest? I'm forced to share a dorm with her."

"You can stay with me." Chris said, automatically. "You helped my sis after all."

"Thanks." Leon said. The EMT lifted up Leon's shirt lightly. "What is this?" He asked aloud. The needle mark on Leon's back had turned red and puffy.

"What's wrong?" Chris looked at the EMT. All of a sudden there was commotion near the BSAA squad.

"Hey, Chris. You better get over here." Said one of the members.

Leon watched Chris carefully before looking at the EMT. "What IS wrong?" He asked.

"You have an infected needle mark."

Chris caught up with the squad members. "What's up?" One of the men held out a small bag that contained a syringe. "We found this in the hallway of the -insert desired floor- floor. We tested it and it came back positive for biochemicals, which leads me to believe that someone is infected. You were on that floor with that guy right?"

Chris replied. "Yeah, I found him lying there on the ground. You don't think me and Leon are infected do you?"

"I hope not but we can't be to sure. Just incase you and the other guy are gonna have to go to one of the bases near here to get checked out. I'll tell someone that the two of you are coming in and that you show no signs of being infected but to examine you both anyway."

Chris nodded. "Ok, guess we don't really have a choice anyway right?"

The guy looked at him remorsefully. "Sorry but no you don't. I'll tell one of the guys to take you to the base now. Go get your friend and head over to one of the trucks."

"Alright." Chris turned and went to give the news to Leon.

Leon looked at Chris with slight curiosity while the EMT continued to study the infected mark.

"They found evidence of biochemicals on the floor we were on in a used syringe and because we were the last ones on that floor they want to take use to one of the bases to make sure we are not infected with anything."

Leon chewed lightly on the inside of his lip. The EMT looked at Chris. "Before you go sir, look at this." The EMT showed Chris the infected needle mark.

Chris looked at the mark on Leon's back and turned pale. He looked back at Leon. "Did he..." He didn't know how to finish

Leon nodded silently, not sure what to say. "He did..."

Chris looked down not sure what to do. If BSAA saw the mark they would know that Leon was the infected person, and they would either keep him locked up or worse. He needed get Leon away from BSAA and get him help at the same time.

"Chris" His rambling mind stopped and turned around. "The convoy is ready let's head out."

He didn't know what to do and they were quickly running out of options. Chris turned to Leon and looked at him for a minute then back at the man. "We'll be there in a sec." He looked back at Leon. "What do you want to do?"

"There's not much choice, is there?" Leon asked. The EMT let him up and he pulled down his shirt.

Leon and Chris began to walk toward the convoy Chris turned to Leon and said quietly, "If we wanna run, we need to do it now."

Leon shook his head. "What if something happens Chris? It's not a good idea. I don't know what Wesker injected in me, so it could be dangerous."

Chris looked a little disgusted. "Eww that sounds wrong." Chris sighed. "But you have a point. Ok when they ask, just tell what happened, and I will report that I saw Wesker, so then they at least wont blame everything that happened here on you."

Leon nodded lightly. "Ok." He ignored Chris's perverted comment because he really DID NOT want to start an awkward conversation.

They got to the convoy and got inside. Chris sat next to Leon and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry I'm sure everything will be ok." He said, trying to mask his worry for Leon.

Leon nodded lightly, easily masking his fright. He knew what these organizations did with infectees. They either locked them up for a long time or ran experiments.

A man got into the convoy with them he banged on the wall closest to the drivers seat "We're set, let's go." The man sat down. "We will be there in an hour or two." Chris nodded.

SOMEWHERE ON CAMPUS!

"Holy fuck! THE ELEVATOR! GOD DAMNIT!" Cloud was stuck in an elevator in the dorms. He had forgotten his bag upstairs, and planned to go up there in the elevator, but it got stuck between floors.

Even though the biohazard had been cleared, the students were told to go home for the day, and Cloud was going to go with Zack, but now he needed to find a way to get out of the elevator. He tried calling Zack. But... there was no signal in the elevator. He breathed heavily, not liking the enclosed spaces. It reminded him too much of the day his parents died... He sat on the floor and pulled his knees up to his chest.

A few hours had passed, and Zack was wandering the halls looking for Cloud. "Cloud! Where are you" he had tried calling but he could not get through. "Cloud!"

Cloud's head shot up when he heard Zack yelling for him. "ZACK!" He cried banging on the elevator doors.

Zack turned when he heard his name called. "Hello? Cloud?"

"I'M STUCK IN THE ELEVATOR!" Cloud yelled. He was not enjoying this one bit; he knew the flashbacks would be starting soon.

Zack ran towards the elevator door "Ok. Don't worry; I'll call someone, just sit tight." Zack called 911.

A few minutes later a fire engine had arrived and was working on opening the elevator.

"Cloud! Are you ok?" Zack stood near the door watching the firefighter trying to pry open the door.

Cloud didn't answer. He had sat down and pulled his legs up. He was frightened, and just wanted to get out.

"His name is Cloud?" The firefighter asked Zack. "Yea." The man looked back at the door. "Mr. Cloud if you can hear me I want you to try to look up and tell me if you see a small square shape."

Cloud did so. "I-I can see it." He said loud enough for the man to hear him, but quietly enough to mask his fright.

Zack was worried, but knew would be alright, but wished this was moving faster. The man gave more instructions. "Ok, do you think you can reach it?"

Cloud stood up carefully and reached up his arms. His hands connected with the metal. "Y-yes."

"Be careful and try to reach up and push up on the center of that square."

Zack turned to the firefighter "Is there anything I can do?"

The man looked at Zack and said, "Help me try to pull this open. And give encouragement to Mr. Cloud."

Zack nodded and took one side of the door and pulled as hard as he could. The two pulled the door open a decent amount then to talk to Cloud again.

"Cloud are you alright?"

Cloud did as told and started to push up on the square. "I think I got it." Cloud then replied to Zack. "Yeah. At least I think so."

"Ok now push it to the side and tell me if you can see the light of my flash light." The man shined his flash light down into the shaft towards the elevator.

Cloud shoved the metal to the side and squinted into the darkness. "Yes. I can see it."

"Good now carefully come through that opening." The man turned to Zack again. "I'm gonna hold you steady, while you reach for him. Once you think you have a good grip on him on him I'll the two of you up." Zack nodded again and waited for Cloud to climb up.

Cloud grabbed the sides of the opening and pulled himself up carefully. He reached up to Zack.

"Long time no see." Zack held onto Cloud's hand then pulled him closed to his side then hooked his arm around Cloud's waist. He looked back and slightly up at the firefighter. "Ok I've got him." The man braced his feet onto the parted door and pulled Cloud and Zack up and out of the shaft.

Cloud sighed in relief as he was pulled in the lighted hallway.

"Are you ok Mr. Cloud?" Asked the man.

Cloud nodded quietly.

Zack looked down at Cloud, smiled, and then looked at the firefighter. "Thank you so much sir." He held out his hand.

The man smiled and shook his hand. "Of course. Have a good day, and stay safe." The man left.

Cloud and Zack left the building and went to Zack's car. Before Cloud got into the car Zack came up to him and hugged him in a tight embrace.

Cloud melted into the hug and cried slightly. He was finally letting out his fear and sadness now that they were alone.

SOMEWHERE ELSE!

Leon was extremely quiet.

"We are here" said the man sitting across from them.

"Great" said Chris growing more nervous.

The two were escorted out of the convoy, and into the large building. They were finally left in a small containment room. There was nothing in the room but 3 beds, two tables and a few cabinets.

Rebecca walked into the room outside the containment room. "Omg... That's Chris!" Rebecca took the clipboard and walked in.

Leon and Chris looked up and saw a young girl enter. Chris recognized the women. "Rebecca?"

"Hi Chris. Who is your friend?" Rebecca asked. She seemed more mature since the Spencer mansion incident.

"This is Leon S. Kennedy." Leon walked over.

Rebecca shook his hand. "Hello Mr. Kennedy. I'm Rebecca Chambers."

Leon smiled lightly. "Please to meet you Ms. Chambers."

Rebecca looked at Chris. "What happened Chris?"

"There was a biochemical outbreak at a collage campus. When I went to one of the floors to look for more biocreatures when I saw Wesker in the hallway. He punched me in the face then left. As I walked around some more I found Leon in the hall way. After the rest of the squad swept the area they found a used syringe lying on the ground in the same hallway we were in."

Rebecca nodded and took notes. "Which one of you got injected with the syringe?"

Chris and Leon looked at each other with concerned faces then looked back at Rebecca

Rebecca raised an eyebrow and waited.

Leon sighed. "I did."

"Even though he was injected it has been a few hours since he was infected so it cant be anything to bad." Chris was getting really worried

"Even so. I have to check." Rebecca said. "What if it is something that can lie dormant until it is told to do something?"

Leon nodded. "Kinda like Spain."

"I guess. Is it ok if I stay here?" Chris asked hopeful

"I'm afraid you can't stay in here. The higher-up would not allow that. But since you're a friend you can go into the observation room." Rebecca said.

"Thank you Rebecca." He smiled then looked over at Leon and placed a hand oh his shoulder. "Don't worry, Rebecca is the best, you will be fine." He gave Leon a warm smile then left to go into the observation room.

"Lay on that bed please." Rebecca said politely. "And take off your shirt too." Leon looked at her. "So I can see the mark?" Leon sighed lightly and took off his shirt and laid on the bed.

Chris watched as Leon took off his shirt and couldn't help but think Leon looked really handsome despite his bruised face. He shook his head and sighed. 'What in the world am I thinking? This man could be in serious trouble. I should be thinking of what to do if the worse were to come to pass.'

Rebecca made Leon roll over and looked at the mark. "Hold still please." Rebecca took a small syringe and drew some of Leon's blood.

Only one thought was running through Chris's mind. 'Please let it be nothing. Please let it be nothing. Please let it be nothing.'

Rebecca tested the blood and had to wait for the results. She did not like what she saw. "What is this?" Rebecca asked. "I've never seen anything like it... It's almost a form of the T-Virus..."

"Oh god no" Chris' worse fears were coming true

"It's strange though... It doesn't seem like all the other samples I've looked at... Mr. Kennedy? Was there anything in specific that Wesker was trying to do?" Rebecca asked.

Leon's eyes widened slightly before he answered. "No." He lied.

Chris knew he was lying. Wesker wouldn't undress Leon for just one shot. There must be more. Chris turned on the mic "Is he gonna be ok?"

"I don't know. We need to put him under surveillance. Either he stays here, or with another BSAA agent." Rebecca replied.

Chris was quick to respond "He can stay with me"

Rebecca looked at Chris. "Ok." She said. "Chris come in here."

Chris came back into the room

Rebecca got two bracelets and put one on Chris's wrist and one on Leon's.

"Trendy. What's the bracelets for"

"Those bracelets contain two locating chips. If you two go too far away from each other an alarm will go off here." Rebecca replied.

"A deadly shock won't be elected, will it?"

Rebecca raised an eyebrow. "No."

"Just making sure." He said with a small smile. "So how far are we allowed to be from each other?"

"2 miles."

"Ok is there anything special we need to look out for?"

"Any symptoms such as pain, or random acts of rage. Also any signs of zombie like behavior."

'Zombie behavior?' Chris thought that last one was slightly odd but would be careful anyway. "Thanks Rebecca I really owe you one."

"It's my job." Rebecca replied.

"Thanks. Ready to go Leon" Chris watched Leon put his shirt back on. Leon nodded lightly.

"If anything happens, contact me." Rebecca said. She handed a card to Chris showing where she lived and her phone number.

"Thanks." Leon and Chris left and made their way to Chris's home.

In some random place Wesker was being out of character! "Ada! He called me Wiskers!" He said in a winey voice.

Ada rolled her eyes "Men."

"Chris I have to tell you something."

"Yea?"

"I'm hungry."

Chris sweat dropped. "Ok. Is there anything in particular you want?"

"I really don't what's here." All of a sudden there was a small beeping noise in the back.

"What the?" Chris looked behind himself for a brief moment.

"Uh... Crap."

"What wrong?"

"... It's Hunnigan."

"A friend?"

"More like an info person." Leon reached back and grabbed a black communicator. "Leon here. What is it Hunnigan?" He asked.

"Hey, how's the mission going?" Hunnigan asked.

"Mission? Oh right... Letting Ashley cling all over me is a mission?"

Hunnigan laughed slightly. "It's that good huh?"

Leon sighed. "Right... Hey, do you know any good restaurants or cafes in Japan?"

Hunnigan was quiet for a moment. "Yeah. The Cafe -insert name here- I heard was pretty good."

"Thanks Hunnigan." Leon looked at Chris and told him after hanging up with Hunnigan.

Chris was amused by the short conversation. "Ok, but uh I think you should probably tell Ashley that you won't be around for a while."

"Yeah, I will. But after I eat."

"Uh ok." Chris was confused. 'By the way Claire described Leon, I don't think this is normal for him. Maybe it has something to do with what was injected into him. I'll have to keep a closer eye on him.' He thought.

Leon remained quiet as they drove to the cafe. Chris and Leon didn't notice, but Leon's eyes dilated.

All of a sudden Leon started to cough. "You ok?" Chris looked at Leon for a brief moment.

"My chest hurts a little bit." Leon said as the coughing continued

Chris pulled over and stopped the car. He looked at Leon. "Do you need to go to the hospital?"

Leon shook his head. The pain in his chest reminded him of when the Las Plagas pressed against his ribcage angrily.

Chris noticed that Leon was coughing up blood. 'Oh no.' "Leon your coughing up blood!" He was panicked, and he didn't know what to. He was just about to call Rebecca when Leon stopped coughing.

Leon breathed softly and looked at Chris. "I feel fluffeh."

Chris looked at Leon with a very confused face. "Oooo...k..." He really didn't know what to say. Then he noticed that Leon's eyes were dilated and his face was flushed "Leon? Are you...ok?" Leon was getting closer to Chris.

Leon wrapped an arm around Chris's neck and got even closer. "Hi."

"Uhhhhhhhhh…." He didn't know what to say. He blushed at the close proximity. He had to admit Leon was very good looking, and for some reason he smelled very sweet. Chris cautiously placed his hands on Leon's waist and pushed Leon a little. "Leon?"

Leon smiled lightly before his eyes went back to normal and blushed. "S-sorry.." Leon leaned back and sat back in his seat.

Chris looked at Leon for a moment not sure what to do or say. He was stunned at the sudden changed of personality, and was even more stunned that he enjoyed the warm body on his. "Are you ok now?"

"I think so." Leon said. He looked out the window. He was really embarrassed by that little episode.

"Hey."

Leon looked back at Chris. "Hmm?"

He smiled at Leon "Lets go eat" Chris thought the reason behind the odd behavior is the stuff that Wesker injected into him. He thought that it would be best to over look it and just pretend it didn't happen so Leon would not be as uncomfortable.

Leon nodded lightly before looking out the window again.

Chris shifted back into gear and took off.

Leon continued to be quiet, back to his normal self.

Chris and Leon ate then went to Chris' condo. Leon thought that Ashley would be asleep by now so he and Chris decided to visit her in the morning. "You can sleep in the spare room. It's right over here"

Leon nodded. "Thank you." He said. He went into the room and just as soon as he closed the door he felt the pain in his chest again.

Chris went to his room, closed the door and sat on his bed. 'I think I should call Rebecca' Chris pulled the card out of his pocket then picked up the phone and dialed the number

Rebecca heard her phone ringing and answered it. "Hello?"

"Hey Rebecca, it me Chris"

"Hi Chris. Is something wrong?"

"Well its Leon. He's been acting strange. This evening he started to feel pains in his chest and he started to cough up blood."

"Hmm.. Is anything else happening other than the pain?" Rebecca asked.

"Yea all of a sudden he stopped coughing and looked at me. He said he felt fluffy his eyes were dilated and his face was kinda red. Then he came really close to me and just said hi. Then he went back to normal. What's happening to him Rebecca? Is this part of that thing that was injected into him? Will he be ok? Is there anything I can do?"

"I don't know... I'm not done analyzing his blood sample." Rebecca said. "I think the best thing for now is to keep a close eye on him."

He sighed "ok thanks, sorry I'm just worried that's all."

"It's ok. Don't worry about it. Now I'm sorry, I have to pack up and go home."

"Ok have a good night."

"Night." Rebecca hung up and put her stuff away. She then headed out. "See ya guys tomorrow." She winked lightly and left the BSAA building

Chris hung up the phone and sighed.

Rebecca was walking home today. She had taken a cab and really did not like doing that since the cab drivers always flirted with her.

Rebecca hummed a happy little tune. It had been a long time since she had a nightmare. Thanks to the BSAA, she had gotten therapy and help. Before she was the youngest member of the STARS team, and didn't know how to cope. She joined the BSAA to help her fears.

Rebecca pulled out her gun and killed zombies on her way home. They didn't even faze her anymore.

Later Chris heard his door open he looked up and saw Leon. "Hey is everything ok Leon?"

Leon walked over to Chris and pushed him over and then straddled his hips.

Chris tried to prop himself on his elbows. "Leon?" Chris was push back down roughly by Leon

Leon rubbed Chris's chest lightly while leaning down to Chris's collarbone.

Finally Rebecca got home and unlocked the door to her condo.

"Hola doll face."

**Me: :D HAHAHA! CLIFF HANGER! YAY!**

**Leon: You are seriously crazy.**

**Me: THANK YOU!**

**Cloud: *scoots away from crazy fangirl***

**Me: NO YOU DON'T! *hugs Cloud***

**Cloud: WHAT THE HELL! *struggles away from me* LET GO!**

**Me: No! YOU ARE MINE! MWAHAHA!**

**Zack: NO HE'S MINE!**

**Me: ok! *hands Zack Cloud***

**Cloud: crap..**

**Zack: *huggles Cloud***

**Me: Yay!**

**Chris: That chapter was interesting…**

**Me: Yes it was! Oh! Can anyone guess who is Rebecca's home?**

**Rebecca: ^^ And no I will not tell you!**

**Me: Good job Becca! ^^ Anyway..**

**Zack: *while still hugging Cloud* Please review. And all flames will be used to burn school and things Shimmer doesn't like.**

**Me: Yep yep! See you guys later! Ciao!**


End file.
